Past, Present, Future
by TML
Summary: Two years after Richard dies Mutant X discovers he is still alive after they encounter a very strong feral. Eckhart thinks he has finally created the weapon to Mutant X's down fall.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anything … leave me alone I'm poor…

Summary: Two years after Richard dies Mutant X discovers he is still alive after they encounter a very strong feral. Eckhart thinks he has finally created the weapon to Mutant X's down fall.

AN: I started this story back in 2003 and never finished it and my little sister bugged me to finish my story so I am finally going to try and finish it. But I was reading it and it needed some work on so I am rewriting the whole thing… so there… and this time I plan on finishing it.

Ok umm now think back to season one everyone remember Richard from Fool For Love? I hope so cause he is in this story. Now I know the idea of a child being genetically created has been used before but I couldn't have a Sixteen-year-old teen and have the mutant x team and well everyone still living and well. Brennan and Shalimar are already together. Sorry about spelling and grammar.

"Ms. Saunders you understand your assignment?"

"Yes sir. Take out Mutant X!" A young light brown haired girl replied unhesitant to the older man.

"Good do not disappoint me you know the consequences."

"Yes sir." the girl replied knowing well from experience that if she did not do as told her or her father would pay.

"They will be waiting for a "new mutant" to show up at an abandoned warehouse. You know the plan follow It." with that the man left the room smiling. "Oh the things I come up with," he told himself proudly.

On the way to the warehouse the girl thought about one thing and that was the assignment. She was to take down Mutant X and do it without a second thought. How hard can that be. Right? Well it wouldn't be all that hard except for the fact that it would go against everything her father had taught her for the last two years. It was amazing what science could do now days. One day you are born and two years later you are 16 years old. 

Arriving at the warehouse was anything but relieving, as planned the Agents went around the building and entered the warehouse. She fallowed orders and waited for about 5minutes before she entered.

When she entered she saw the two teams fighting and then saw Her, she was as beautiful as her father had described her to be and as strong, she took down two GS Agents as if she were fighting young amateurs.

The first to notice her from the Mutant X team was the blond man. From the description she had been given he was no other then Jesse Kilmartin.

She looked around quickly and was surprised to see that the agents were actually holding up. From what her father told her Mutant x would usually defeat them, but then she noticed that there were agents on the ground already and the ones that were still fighting were ones that had recently entered through the door of the building. No wonder they lasted this long she thought to herself.

She and The blonde male fought for several minutes before she got her opportunity and leaped in to the air did a roundhouse kick hitting him in the face, he was knocked to the floor barely conscious with a bloody nose.

She placed a finger to her cheek, the smell and feel was very familiar. Blood. She shrugged.

She watched as the rest of the team had their hands full. She smiled and Eckhart said he had tried to take these guys down for years. Just then a brunette noticed Jesse on the ground and made her way to him and stood in a fighting position.

"You must be Emma" she smiled at the older female. She had known from the files at Genomax that she did not do as much fighting as the rest of the team "so you actually think you have a chance against me?" her eyes turned gold.

The brunette dodged the first punch and tried to connect with her on a mental level and make her believe she was surrounded by fire. "Nice try but that won't work with me" the young girl smiled when she saw the confused look on Emma's face she punched her knocking her to the floor.

The other two members of Mutant X had finished off the rest of the agents except for a group of five that were standing behind the young girl. They ran over to their fallen friends.

The tall dark haired man took a fighting stance as the female helped the other members. She fought him with as much ease as she had the others. Blocked every one of his moves and he hers. He was getting tired and so was she. Shalimar saw the tired look on her teammates face and took his place in the fight.

"Well if it isn't the all mighty Shalimar Fox how nice of you to finally join the fight," the girl said when she took her friends place.

"And you are?" Shalimar's eyes glowed a golden color. The girl did not reply only stood there. "So you are going to fight me or what?" Shalimar asked when the girl made no move of attack.

The girl looked behind her and one of the agents gave her the you know what will happen if you don't glare and she turned her head to the blonde in front of her and attacked.

Kicks were being dodged and punches were being thrown no one seemed to be having the upper hand until the agents that had been standing by the entrance all attacked. With two members slightly hurt they were outnumbered. It didn't take long for the young girl to have the blonde pinned to the floor. She raised her fist to throw the last punch and get everything over with; she looked down at the women on the floor.

'What am I doing, I am must be out of my mind, dad is going to kill me.' She lowered her fist. The fighting around them stopped.

"What are you doing? Finish her off," an agent yelled to her. Shalimar saw this as a moment of escape and took it. And for the first time they were the ones to retreated from a fight.

"Why the hell did you not finish her off like you suppose to?" The agent in charge yelled as he hit her sending her to the floor. "You will pay." He said as she stood up again. He then pressed a button on the device in his hand.

The young girl grabbed the back of her neck and stomach in pain. The pain got worse by the second. She screamed as she fell to the floor no longer able to stand the pain. She let her eyes close as she went into unconsciousness. She was then carried by two agents and taken to a car and was driven back to Genomax.

Once they reached Sanctuary the team went to the lab where they knew Adam would be waiting for them to explain what happened.

"It was all a trap Adam" Brennan said unhappy about the situation and the fact that they had had to retreat.

"What happened?" Adam asked as he motioned for Emma to sit while he cleaned the cut on her forehead.

"They have a new girl on the team." Shalimar replied.

"A new mutant?"

"Yeah feral, Adam this girl could fight." Jesse told him.

"Do you have any other cuts?" Adam asked Emma. She shook her head no. He motioned for Jesse to take the seat Emma had occupied just moments ago.

"That's her blood" Jesse held his hand out to Adam, as he was about to wipe it off.

Adam instead of cleaning the blood off took a swab and wiped it against the blood and put it into the machine for tests. He then used an electrical piece of equipment pressed a button and seconds later the bruise on his cheek was gone along with the small scratches.

"So are you're telling me this girl was strong enough to take you down," Adam asked not believing it was possible.

"Adam this girl took minutes to take down each one of us." Shalimar told him.

"Then how did you get away?" he asked amazed at how anyone could take down four new mutants all well trained in just minutes.

"She had me pinned but she didn't throw the last punch, she just looked at me. And then the agents saw this they stopped fighting and told her to finish me off."

"Yea it was like she couldn't do it. She took the rest of us down no problem but when it came to Shal she just stopped" Emma told him.

"Strange, and you don't recognize her from anywhere?" Shalimar shook her head no.

"Ok well Jesse I want you to search the Genomax database for anything you can find on this girl or any projects that have to do with her."

Once Adam fixed up Brennan and Shalimar the group left, all except for Shalimar.

"Hey Adam?"

"Yeah Shal"

"I'm going to go out for an hour or so," she told him hoping he would not ask to many questions.

He looked at her and nodded knowing what today was. She gave him a smile and left the lab.

"Hey Shal you okay?" Brennan asked pushing away from the wall he had been leaning against waiting for her.

"Yeah fine" she smiled. He didn't seem convinced. "I'm fine really I am."

Brennan knew where she was going by the look on her face. He knew she still loved him and probably always would but it didn't seem to bother him. "You want me to come with you?"

"Its okay I would rather go alone. Thanks though"

"Okay then how about I walk you to the car?" he hooked his arm in hers as they headed towards the garage.

"Okay"

"Okay" he repeated after her making her smile.

"Owww. My head." the girl cried out in pain as she sat up too quickly.

"Take it easy, you all right. What happened?"

"Nothing" she told the man kneeling besides her avoiding his gaze.

"What happened?" he asked again. He received no answer. "Madison what happened?"

She was quiet at first but saw no way of avoiding his question. "Well we went to the warehouse we fought and well here I am" she told him rushing the last part.

"Didn't I tell to not to fight them especially her." he said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I wasn't planning to. Its just when I saw her..." she said starting to cry "I...I got so angry at her" she looked up him and continued, "I didn't want to be but I just couldn't help it."

He said nothing for several seconds, but then stretched out his arms giving her a hug. "Its okay honey. Are you ok?"

She nodded

"She's beautiful isn't she?" he felt Madison nod her head yes.

The door to the room open and two agents walked in as two more waited by the door. "Eckhart wants to see her," one of the two entering the room said as they walked over to them.

"Stay strong okay?" he let go of her knowing from experience he couldn't do anything to prevent them from taking her. She nodded and was taken out of the room and into another; She was then put into a chair.

Eckhart walked in looking very pissed. "You failed me. You were suppose to take them out not almost take them out and then have second thoughts"

She didn't answer him instead she stared off into space.

Seeing she had not heard a word he said he continued anyway.

"Your training will start tomorrow and until you learn to do as you are told we will continue to hurt your father." she looked at him then looked away.

Shalimar got out of her car and into the cemetery with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. She walked a couple minutes before she found the head stone she was looking for.

"Hey" she said to no one.

"I cant believe its been two years." she went on. "I got you some flowers"

She bent down and placed the flowers by the head stone. She stayed there. She moved her hand to the carving on the head stone. It read 'Richard Saunders' a tear came to her eye. "Well nothing new has really happened, Brennan and I are still together the rest of the team is good. Adam well he is Adam he spends most of his time in the lab, Jesse and Emma finally started dating." She paused.

"Yeah, we had our butt handed to us today, a feral, she was 16 or 17 but she took the team down like it was nothing, then she got to me and hesitated for some reason. So for a change we were the first to leave the fight today." She finally stood. " I better get back before Adam starts to worry" she stared at the grave before she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Love you" she whispered and turned and walked back to the car. She hated cemeteries from the day her mother had died.

She returned to sanctuary she first took a shower then went to take a nap hoping it would help relax her.

"Hey Adam" Jesse said coming through the lab doors just as Adam's computer beeped with the blood results.

"Yes Jesse?" Adam asked turning his head away from the computer.

"Well I went into the Genomax Database and searched on any new mutants that might have recently started working for Genomax and came up with nothing but I did find a feral that was created."

"Created?" Adam asked.

"I know I was just as shocked at first but I kept searching and found that there are videos."

"Videos?"

"Yes surveillance videos but I didn't get into them yet I wanted to get you and everyone else first so we could just watch it once and not have to repeat it because there are a lot of them dating back to two years ago."

Adam nodded "why don't you go get the rest of the team while I finish running one last test on this blood sample" Adam told him.

Jesse nodded and walked out of the lab. Adam turned back to the computer and looked at the results that the system had come up with. At first he did not believe it, he removed his glasses from his eyes cleaned them with his shirt and put them back on his face. "Impossible." He said walking out of the lab.

AN: Well kids that was chapter one… if you cant guess who the people are well then you need help… but don't worry I will help you in the next chapter… tell me what you think… and if I should even waste my time finishing this beast of a story.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I got a review and I was like I don't remember this story and so I reread it and was like oh yeah I was suppose to finish it…and you all can thank my latest reviewer who brought it to my attention (sbfangal)…it took two years but I have Chapter 2

AN: So I got a review and I was like I don't remember this story and so I reread it and was like oh yeah I was suppose to finish it…and you all can thank my latest reviewer who brought it to my attention (sbfangal)…it took two years but I have Chapter 2. Working on chapter 3 now…well here goes nothing.

The group gathered around the computer as Jesse accessed the surveillance videos.

"Adam these things date back to two years, where do you want me to start?" Jesse asked as he looked at the list of videos all titled by date.

"Start with the more recent ones and we will go from there."

"There are three with today's date I am going with the second one." He double clicked the link and a small window appeared and a clip began.

"Jess can you do anything about the sound" Emma asked as the sound was distorted.

"Sure thing, give me a second to enhance it." Within second they had volume that was clear and audible.

_"Take it easy, you all right? What happened?" _

_"Nothing" she told the man kneeling besides her avoiding his gaze. _

_"What happened?" he asked again. He received no answer. "Madison what happened?" _

_She was quiet at first but saw no way of avoiding his question. _

_"Well we went to the warehouse we fought and well here I am" she told him rushing the last part. _

_"Didn't I tell to not to fight them especially her." he said raising his voice. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I wasn't planning to. It's just when I saw her..." she said starting to cry "I...I got so angry at her" she looked up him and continued, "I didn't want to be but I just couldn't help it." _

_He said nothing for several seconds, but then stretched out his arms giving her a hug. "It's okay honey. Are you ok?" _

_She nodded. _

_"She's beautiful isn't she?" Madison nodded her head yes. _

_The door to the room open and two agents walked in as two more waited by the door. "Eckhart wants to see her," one of the two entering the room said as they walked over to them. _

The team gazed in shock as they recognized the man in the footage. The room became more silent if at all possible.

Adam reached over to the computer and paused the video.

"I ran some tests on the blood I got off of Jesse." He said as an explanation. "The machine ran it through every test including a DNA test." He paused.

"Adam what did you find?" Brennan asked not liking where this was going.

"The machine got two definite matches." He paused again not knowing how to tell them his news.

"One of the matches was Richard Saunders" at this all eyes turned to Shalimar.

"And the other?" Shalimar asked afraid of his reply.

"The other match was you Shal, you are her mother."

Shalimar said nothing, with a sigh she placed her head in her hands and. Brennan felt her tense next to him and placed his arm around her.

"How is that possible, how would Shal have a kid and not know about it Adam that's just crazy. This girl was about 16 Adam" Jesse asked.

"Is it all that crazy Jess? I mean new mutants exist and with today's technology to be quite honest with you I am not all that surprised. What bothers me is how they brought Richard back to life without us knowing a thing."

"Maybe if we watch some of the earlier surveillance tapes from when this project started we will get our answers." Emma stated.

Jesse nodded and went to a link dating exactly two years back, to the day of Richard's death.

Video

"_Do you have the body" Eckhart asked as he walked into the lab._

"_Yes Mr. Eckhart we have the body." Replied the scientist. _

"_Good, begin the procedure, and don't screw it up or you will wish you were on the table instead of him." With that he walked out of the room. _

End Video

Shalimar looked at the body on the table as tears began to role down her cheeks remembering all that they had shared.

The tape went on showing as they started the procedure, Jesse closed the screen and went to one dated the day after.

Video

_Richard lay in a hospital bed with wires and machines connected to him. He slowly regained consciousness as the door to his room opened._

"_Glad to see you alive and well Mr. Saunders." Eckhart said with a proud smirk. _

_Richard did not respond instead he stared off past him. _

"_Not feeling chatty are we?" _

"_Well it doesn't matter, all you need to do is listen. I have a project for you. Do as I say and no one gets hurt don't cooperate and I can't help what will happen to those you love."_

_Richard turned his head away from Eckhart to face the opposite wall. _

_Eckhart pulled a small remote from his jacket pocket and faced it towards one of the monitors._

_A picture of an infant appeared on the screen "Meet your daughter, she is one of our latest projects and if you cooperate, neither of you will be harmed." _

"_I don't have a daughter" Richard paused glancing at the screen. _

"_You didn't Mr. Saunders, its amazing what today's technology will do." _

"_She was genetically engineered and within two months she will be 15 years old and she will stabilize and grow regularly."_

"_Why do you need me if you have everything planned?" _

"_This project has failed in the past because the child had nothing to motivate them to do as they were told. You will have exactly two weeks to recover and then the training starts." Eckhart walked away._

"_I'm not going to helping you Eckhart" _

"_You'll change your mind Mr. Saunders."_

_End Video_

Jesse stopped the clip.

"Shalimar are you alright?" Adam asked not wanting to unload too much on her at once.

She nodded in response not trusting herself to speak.

"Okay, if at any point you want to take a break or walk away…" he trailed off.

"I know, thanks Adam." She said wiping at her tears.

"Jesse turned to one that is dated three weeks later" Adam requested.

Video

_The image they saw sickened them. In the far right of the room was Richard bound to a chair, in the center of the room was Madison surrounded by four agents._

_She didn't look more then 7 years old. One of the agents advanced at her but she stood and took the hit. She fell to the ground as another agent kicked her. She rolled away and stood facing her father, who had fallen to the floor trying to loosen the restraints holding him to the chair. _

_They made eye contact for one brief moment and the blood trickling down her nose did it for him. With one slight nod he gave her all that she needed to protect herself and fight._

_She started with the two men that had made the first move to attack her, and flawlessly took them down. She circled around as the other two agents moved around her. Both made their move at once attacking as if they were after someone their own size holding nothing back. _

_She took them both down as more entered the room after 10 minutes and 15 agents later one agent knocked her down as the other continued to kick her._

"_Stop, you're going to kill her. STOP!!"_

_Richard cried out as he saw his daughter being beaten by two grown men and not being able to help. He felt hot tears role down his cheeks as he once again made eye contact with her. He saw pain but he also saw strength and hope. As she let her eyes close. _

"_That's Enough" Eckhart exclaimed entering the room._

"_I want you to train her not kill her, and fix him" He barked as he left._

End Video

With one glance at Shalimar, Adam knew the group needed a break. "Why don't we continue this tomorrow? It's getting late and there are too many videos for us to view all at once. Get some food and some rest."

Without a word Shalimar got up and walked away from the group taking one last look at the little girl, her daughter, bruised and bleeding and there wasn't a thing she could do about it because it had already happened.

Brennan made to fallow her when Adam put an arm on his shoulder. Before he managed to say anything Brennan spoke. "I'll take care of her Adam."

He assured him.

"Adam what are we going to do?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know Jesse but we'll find a way to get them." With that he walked back into his lab leaving Emma and Jesse alone. Emma sighed leaning further into the chair.

"You okay?" Jesse asked turning to her.

She smiled reassuringly. "My head hurts" Jesse stood from his chair and walked to her extending his arm out to her, she took it and walked with him as he guided them to his room. She lay down on the bed as he started rubbing her head.

"Too many emotions going around?" He asked already knowing the answer.

She nodded turning to look at him. "She feels so much guilt Jesse, she is so hurt. I have never felt so much emotion from her like that, she usually controls it." She paused.

"I don't know what I would do in her situation."

"You would do just as she will, you two are the strongest women I have met in my life, you adapt and you overcome whatever is thrown at you."

"Well you know just what to say." She smiled, closing her eyes trying to clear her head.

Brennan sat at the edge of the bed looking at Shalimar as she stared out the window. She hadn't talked since they had entered the room and it worried him.

"Shal" He called out to her but she didn't acknowledge him.

"Shal" He called again this time moving behind her.

"We'll get them out Shal." He wrapped his arms around her as she turned into him.

"What if we don't Brennan, she's been through so much and she's not even 2 years old. What kind of mother doesn't know the hell her child is going through? She has every right to be angry with me and hate me."

"Shalimar, I know you feel guilty, but you have nothing to be guilty about you didn't know Richard was alive, you didn't know you had a child, and yes she's been through a lot but if she is anything like her mother she will overcome any obstacle life throws at her." He rubbed her back hoping to calm her.

"I know Brennan, I'm just so worried I feel like I've failed as a mother."

"I know sweetie. But you haven't failed because you didn't even know you were a mother until today. How about we get some sleep so we are well rested to kick some ass tomorrow?" He asked leading them towards the bed.

"I can't Brennan, I, every time I close my eyes I see him tied down and my daughter being beaten. I keep seeing the look on her face Brennan." The tears came faster as the uncontrollable sobs started.

He laid them both on the bed and rubbed her back all the while reassuring her until she cried herself to sleep.

Adam worked late that night, to figure out Mason's plan for Madison Saunders. She was strong, but she was also young. If they didn't act fast Mason would kill Richard and there would be no one to control Madison, she would then be used as a weapon not only against his team but her own mother.

Tomorrow would be a busy day he just hoped things would go in there favor.

AN: That's it for chapter 2… it is 3 in the morning where I am so sorry for any grammatical errors. Let me know what you think…


End file.
